The instant invention relates generally to tools for applying heat and pressure to work pieces and more specifically it relates to a labeling device for garments.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply heat and pressure to work pieces. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,139,069; 2,535,171 and 2,711,469 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.